A rotina de sábado
by entlzab
Summary: Harry descobre que Severus vem mentindo para ele há quase 15 anos. A verdade vem à tona.


Título: A rotina de sábado  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Drama, Suspense  
Classificação: G  
Personagens ou Casais: SS/HP  
Resumo: Harry descobre que Severus vem mentindo para ele há quase 15 anos. A verdade vem à tona.  
Spoilers: Alguns para o Half-Blood Prince. Você foi avisado.  
Disclaimer: Não, continuam não sendo meus, são da Madame Rowling, mulher má, cruel e desconsiderada que faz os melhores personagens matarem velhinhos sábios em torres altas...  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai!  
Avisos: Nessa fic, eu uso o nome de uma pessoa do fandom e não obtive permissão para isso. Apesar de admirar muito essa pessoa e seus talentos, não há homenagem implícita. Eu só precisava do som de seu nick.  
Agradecimento: Lilibeth, a já consagrada Lili-beta, que me incentivou com palavras doces.  
Notas: Essa fic foi escrita em resposta ao desafio de dezembro da LJ-Comm fanficbr. O desafio é personalidade oculta.

A rotina de sábado

Desde que Harry começara a se envolver com Severus, mesmo durante a guerra, ele sabia que as tardes de sábado eram reservadas aos alunos com dificuldades. O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas passava praticamente a tarde toda de sábado na antiga cabana de Hagrid, ajudando os seus pequenos Slytherin que tinham problemas com Poções e outras matérias, incluindo Aritmancia e Arte de Defesa das Trevas. Era uma atividade um tanto quanto secreta, e Harry quis protestar, dizendo que era injusto com alunos de outras casas, mas terminou desistindo. Severus era assim: sempre fizera suas boas ações à surdina.

Agora, tantos anos depois da derrota do Lord das Trevas, a rotina de sábado não mudava. Harry geralmente aproveitava para voar na quadra de Quidditch com os alunos, que achavam ótimo o professor de Feitiços e recluso herói do mundo bruxo ainda ser um dos melhores em cima de uma vassoura. Pelo final da tarde, exausto, Severus voltava para as masmorras e eles às vezes saíam para jantar. Era uma rotina doméstica que fazia bem a Harry.

Fazia bem até o dia em que Harry descobrira que nunca houvera aulas de reforço aos sábados. Tinha sido por acaso, graças a um pequeno aluno do primeiro ano de Slytherin que aparecera para voar na quadra da Quidditch. Harry sabia que ele não ia bem em Feitiços e indagou por que ele não estava na aula de reforço, e o garoto desmentiu completamente a história de Severus.

Uma história que ele mantinha há pelo menos 15 anos. Quinze anos de mentiras, pensou Harry amargamente. Por cinco minutos, ele se desesperou. Mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry não se precipitou. Tirando uma força interior que ele não imaginara ter, ele deixou seus instintos Gryffindor de lado e agiu como um legítimo Slytherin. Sim, ele tinha os instintos de um Slytherin dentro dele, o Chapéu Seletor tinha razão.

Severus nunca desconfiou de coisa alguma. No sábado da terrível descoberta, quando Severus voltou para as masmorras, Harry o saudou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eles se aqueceram junto à lareira, no sofá, como sempre: Severus com um livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Harry com a cabeça no seu colo, o coração acelerado, pensando, pensando, ansioso. Ele achou ter sentido um cheiro de colônia ou fragrância no seu marido, e engoliu duas lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar dos olhos verdes. Ele não iria chorar, ele seria forte. Severus não podia desconfiar.

A semana foi infernal para Harry. O pior de tudo é que o comportamento de Severus era estritamente o mesmo. Ele agia como se não estivesse fazendo nada de errado, como se mentir por 15 anos ficasse mais fácil a cada dia que passava. A curiosidade matava Harry, mas ele não se rendeu a ela; preparou-se de todas as maneiras possíveis, e aguardou – impacientemente, é verdade, mas aguardou – até o sábado seguinte.

Assim que o almoço de sábado foi encerrado, Harry se despediu de Severus, dizendo que passaria a tarde revendo as redações do sexto ano. O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas assentiu, pegou a pasta costumeira e dirigiu-se para a cabana de pedra. Harry observou-o afastar-se, colocou a velha Capa de Invisibilidade de seu pai e seguiu-o.

A cabana de Hagrid agora era usada como posto avançado para os que se aventuravam na Floresta Proibida. Havia equipamentos para cavar e explorar, como pás, cordas, lanternas, facões e muitos outros utensílios para quem pretendia adentrar a floresta. Harry olhou pela janela e viu que Severus não titubeou: foi direto à lareira, abriu a ligação de Floo e sumiu entre as chamas verdes.

Munido de um pequeno vira-tempo, ele entrou na cabana, escondeu-se embaixo da capa, e fez o tempo voltar alguns minutos. Viu Severus entrar no local, com a pasta na mão, agarrar um pouco de pó e entrar na lareira gritando:

– Bumblebee!

As chamas verdes o engoliram e Harry ficou meio aparvalhado por um instante. Ele tinha ouvido certo, Bumblebee? Isso não era nome de uma abelha, ou um besouro? Seria algum lugar? Ele estava absolutamente atordoado.

Dessa vez o instinto Gryffindor foi mais forte e ele se meteu na lareira, indo para o lugar que Severus chamava de Bumblebee.

Para sua surpresa, Harry foi cuspido da lareira num aposento sóbrio, de lambris de madeira, muitos arquivos e pastas, além de prateleiras com livros. Parecia ser um escritório, ou biblioteca. O único retrato da sala o encarou, curiosamente, enquanto Harry olhou em volta, tentando descobrir mais sobre aquele lugar. Havia barulho em outras partes da casa, ele podia ouvir um bando de crianças gritando. Devia haver alguma escola na vizinhança.

De repente, uma mulher entrou no aposento.

– Quem é você? – Ela tinha quase 50 anos, vestida com um guarda-pó sobre as vestes bruxas, e um lenço na cabeça. Ao olhar para Harry, ela arregalou os olhos. – Merlin sagrado, é Harry Potter...! Mr. Potter, é um prazer. Sempre tivemos esperança de que viesse nos conhecer, mas o Prof. Snape nunca nos deu qualquer garantia...

Harry pensou rápido, muito rápido. Melhor jogar verde para colher maduro. Com cara mais deslavada do mundo, ele respondeu:

– Ele não sabe que vim. E a senhora é...?

– Demeter Piteous. Eu dirijo o abrigo desde que abriu. Como sabe, o abrigo foi aberto para recolher os órfãos da guerra contra Aquele-Que... Bem, er, aquele bruxo. Hoje em dia, recolhemos crianças bruxas abandonadas ou em situação de perigo.

– Hum, e quantas mesmo estão aqui?

– No momento são apenas 20. Mas na época da guerra eram quase 60. Felizmente, elas cresceram e hoje algumas vêm auxiliar aqui no abrigo, como voluntários. Rochelle Parkinson, por exemplo, teve a família inteira morta por Comensais, mas se formou há quase cinco anos. Agora ela está agora lendo para os menores no salão de leitura. Gostaria de acompanhar?

Harry estava estupefato. Um abrigo para crianças? Era isso que Severus estava fazendo aos sábados? Ele reclamava tanto que não gostava de crianças, e agora passava suas folgas com um bando delas?

– Mr. Potter? Gostaria de acompanhar a leitura?

A Sra. Piteous o encarava e ele percebeu que não respondera à pergunta. Corrigiu-se:

– Er, adoraria, mas estou sem tempo. Na verdade, eu precisava falar com o Prof. Snape primeiro. Ele também está lendo para as crianças?

– Oh, não – Ela pareceu horrorizada. – Sabe que ele tem pavor de crianças. Não, ele só passa por aqui para usar o armário, na sala pequena.

– O armário?

– O armário comunicante. Ela só o usa para transporte.

– Para transporte? Transporte para onde?

– Eu não sei, Mr. Potter. Somos expressamente proibidos de mexer no armário. Ao final do dia, ele volta pelo armário e então discutimos os assuntos administrativos do abrigo. Ele é muito zeloso para que nada falte a esse lugar.

– Hum, certo. Onde fica mesmo esse armário?

– Venha comigo. E deixe-me agradecer pelo que tem feito todos esses anos, ajudando essas crianças, sem querer nem envolver seu nome.

– Er... obrigado.

Harry estava confuso quando entrou no armário. O pior é que ele não ficou menos confuso quando saiu do armário. Direto dentro de um closet de limpeza.

Cuidadosamente, ele saiu do closet. E arregalou os olhos, ao se ver dentro de um ambiente limpo, claro, cheio de gente circulando com guarda-pós brancos, estetoscópios, o cheiro de desinfetante forte no ar. Um hospital. Na verdade, um hospital Muggle.

Olhando um cartaz, ele viu que era horário de visita, o que explicava a quantidade de gente que, como ele, estava circulando pelos corredores sem ser do staff. Ele olhou em volta, preocupado. Como ele localizaria Severus no meio de toda essa gente? E o que ele estava fazendo ali? Por que tanto mistério?

Harry foi até a estação das enfermeiras daquele andar, disposto a pedir informações, quando olhou a placa de informações e teve a inspiração de ir até a Pediatria, no andar de cima. Mal deixou o elevador, viu as costas do homem que amava desaparecendo num corredor. Cautelosamente, Harry foi atrás dele e viu quando Severus, enfiado num paletó preto, a pasta na mão, atravessou uma porta dupla na qual havia um aviso de "Somente Pessoas Autorizadas". Fez menção de segui-lo, quando o segurança o deteve:

– Ei, não pode entrar aí. Olhe o cartaz.

– Desculpe, eu precisava falar com aquele homem que entrou aí. Ele também não trabalha no hospital.

– Não, mas ele é Mr. Snaples!

– Quem?

– Mr. Snaples! Há anos ele vem aqui. Ele faz parte da tal Fundação Dropes de Limão. Está aqui para vê-lo? Ou veio visitar alguém?

– Bom – Harry tentou dizer –, onde posso vê-lo?

– No salão da ala Percival Wulfric. – O nome deixou Harry de cabelo em pé. – Por aquele corredor. Pode ir, mas tem que ficar quieto e no fundo da sala.

– Hum, e essa fundação tem algum representante? Precisam de doações?

– Ah, você vai ter que falar com Mr. Snaples, quero dizer, acho que o nome dele é Sneip, Snap, algo assim. Ele tem os contatos. Mas acho que eles têm dinheiro, porque foram eles que construíram aquela ala infantil e também reequiparam toda a Traumatologia. Olha, se eu fosse você, me apressava, porque costuma encher de gente para ver Mr. Snaples.

Harry seguiu as indicações e viu uma inscrição na parede acima de um portal: Ala Percival Wulfric. Ele entrou no portal e logo achou o tal salão. Entrando lá, viu que era um local amplo e bem iluminado, cheio de decorações infantis pelas paredes e pilastras, como bichinhos, balões, faixas coloridas e algumas bandeirinhas. Havia adultos, com e sem jalecos, perto das paredes, de pé. Adiante, dispostas em círculo, havia pequenas cadeiras, macas e cadeiras de rodas, todas ocupadas com crianças de idades variadas vestidas com camisolas do hospital, algumas atadas a intravenosas, outras portando curativos ou gesso em variadas partes do corpo. As três pessoinhas que estavam em macas foram colocadas na posição vertical, sentadinhas. Todas pareciam muito ansiosas, do jeito que as crianças ficam quando algo está para acontecer. Harry olhou uma criança, aparentemente um menina de oito anos, totalmente careca, muito magrinha e pálida, numa cadeira de rodas, olhos brilhando, quase batendo palmas de tão excitada. Algumas outras crianças retardatárias chegavam, por seus meios ou com auxílio de adultos. Enfermeiras em uniformes coloridos cuidavam de colocar todas com o máximo de conforto possível.

A sala estava razoavelmente cheia quando uma das enfermeiras colocou-se no centro do círculo e anunciou:

– Boa tarde, criançada! Boa tarde também aos convidados! Vamos agora fazer silêncio porque está chegando uma pessoa muito especial. Olhem só quem está aqui: Mr. Snaples e sua varinha mágica!

Harry empalideceu em meio aos aplausos das crianças que conseguiam fazê-lo e também dos adultos. Severus estava violando o Estatuto Internacional do Sigilo de Magia? Ele podia ir para Azkaban!

Todos esses pensamentos fugiram de sua mente quando ele viu Mr. Snaples entrando no salão. Sim, era Severus, sem dúvida. Mas não era mais Severus, era Mr. Snaples. Estava vestido com um terno preto simples, gravata e um chapéu coco preto. O cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. No rosto, uma grossa camada de pancake branco e um nariz vermelho de plástico. Ele trazia um largo sorriso no rosto e uma cestinha cheia de flores artificiais, e começou a distribuí-las para as crianças, sem dizer uma palavra, sorrindo para todas elas, cumprimentando-as com os olhos.

Afinal, ele era um mímico.

Mr. Snaples distribuiu as flores, que tinham uma bombinha e soltavam um perfume. Com um gesto, ele indicou a todas que soltassem seu perfume e era um perfume agradável. Ele tirou uma pra si mesmo e de repente fez uma careta horrível, os gestos indicam que o cheiro era muito ruim. Ele jogou a flor no chão e apontou um dedo para ela, muito bravo. As crianças caíram na gargalhada.

Depois ele tirou a varinha e começou a fazer pequenos truques de magia: tirar moedas das orelhas e cabelos das crianças, que adoravam isso; e truques com cartas. Com cuidado, para fazer com que cada uma participasse, ele usou a varinha para fingir que dela brotavam flores de plástico, lenços costurados, esses objetos de mágicos, e as crianças puxavam-nos da varinha. Com grandes movimentos floreados e usando sua varinha, Mr. Snaples também fez uma explosão idêntica à que os mágicos Muggles faziam em seus espetáculos.

Em seguida, começou a brincar com o chapéu-coco, numa espécie de balé gracioso e incrivelmente versátil para um homem de sua idade. Harry pôde sentir por vezes uma magia silenciosa nos vôos que o chapéu dava, as crianças aplaudindo quando ele foi jogado como um bumerangue e aterrissou perfeitamente na cabeça de Mr. Snaples. Os adultos também aplaudiram. Harry reparou que o salão estava mais cheio.

Ele fez um discreto sinal para a enfermeira que fizera o anúncio e ela acionou uma boombox portátil no canto do salão. O som de música ragtime encheu o ar e, para a surpresa de Harry, Mr. Snaples começou a fazer malabarismo com um guarda-chuva aberto. Primeiro imitou como se andasse numa corda bamba, encantando as crianças, depois dançou com o guarda-chuva aberto. Estava claro que nem tudo era mágica: Harry pôde reconhecer que Severus treinara para parecer ainda mais leve e gracioso.

As crianças pareciam hipnotizadas. Mr. Snaples tirou algumas para dançar junto, e incentivava as que não podiam dançar a baterem palmas, acompanhando o ritmo. Os adultos acompanharam, e a festinha ficou completa. Em seguida, a música mudou, e Mr. Snaples fez a mímica de um concerto de piano hilariante, misturando um pouco de comédia pastelão. Havia o som de risadas infantis num lugar em que elas costumavam chorar e ficar tristes. E, pensou Harry, debaixo daquele pancake todo, estava Severus Snape.

Por último, Mr. Snaples começou a fazer bichinhos de balão. As crianças o rodearam, as enfermeiras ajudando a organizar os pedidos. Com magia, muito fôlego e destreza, ele fez girafas, poodles, gatinhos, elefantes, daschunds, um galo com crista, e até um pássaro de asas abertas. Ninguém ficou sem seu bichinho, mesmo quem não podia se mexer. Mr. Snaples passava por todas as camas, macas e brincava com as cadeiras de rodas. Em algumas crianças mais tristes ou com dor, ele colocava um nariz vermelho que tirava do bolso, tentando arrancar um sorriso infantil.

Harry notou uma movimentação diferente. Estava chegando o fim da apresentação, e alguns adultos (a maioria empregados do hospital) começaram a deixar o salão. Estava na hora de Mr. Snaples também se despedir, e Harry por um instante ficou sem saber o que fazer: se ficava e confrontava Severus, deixando-o saber que ele conhecia seu segredo, ou se simplesmente ia embora e respeitava o lado obscuro de Severus.

A enfermeira anunciou que era hora de dizer adeus a Mr. Snaples, e houve muitos sons de desapontamento. Então uma menina de uns seis anos saiu de sua cadeira, mancou e abraçou-se às pernas de Mr. Snaples, ainda segurando seu bichinho de balão. Ele se agachou e abraçou-a, sempre com um sorriso. Mas Harry pôde ver seus olhos brilhando com uma lágrima represada.

– Obrigada, Mr. Snaples.

Mr. Snaples sorriu, e dessa vez era um sorriso doce e terno, não trapalhão e pateta.

Harry observou a cena, deixou a imagem ficar gravada no seu cérebro e saiu do salão. Ele cumprimentou o segurança e foi à estação de enfermeiras indagar mais sobre Mr. Snaples. Descobriu que ele vinha todos os sábados, sob a chancela da Fundação Dropes de Limão. Essa entidade era uma ONG que doara os fundos para a construção da Ala Percival Wulfric, especializada em traumas infantis, aberta para atender as pequenas vítimas de um grande atentado terrorista. Harry observou a data: o atentado terrorista, na verdade, tinha sido um ataque do Lord Voldemort, um dos mais terríveis e desesperados de toda a guerra.

Munido da informação, Harry voltou para o armário onde ficava o armário comunicante com o abrigo infantil e deixou o hospital Muggle antes que Mr. Snaples voltasse a ser Severus Snape. Harry explicou à Sra. Demeter que preferia deixar a visita em segredo para não incomodar o Prof. Snape e agradeceu o bom trabalho dela em cuidar do abrigo. O abrigo, cujo nome era Bumblebee, pertencia à Fundação Dropes de Limão. As contas eram pagas por um misterioso filantropo de nome Perseus Evans.

Despedindo-se da responsável pelo abrigo, Harry voltou a Hogwarts, pensativo e emocionado. Tanta coisa, tantos atos, e tudo em segredo, anonimamente. Era um lado de Severus que ele não conhecia. Quinze anos, e o homem alto, mordaz, sarcástico, inteligente e irascível ainda era capaz de surpreender Harry.

Harry não só estava emocionado pelo gesto em si, mas pela homenagem a uma pessoa a quem Harry jamais poupava elogios: Dumbledore. Levara muito tempo até Harry aceitar que Severus tivera que matar o velho diretor, mas intimamente o Gryffindor desconfiava que Severus jamais conseguira superar a culpa, a raiva e a vergonha. Abrir uma fundação em sua homenagem era um belo gesto. Mas de onde teria vindo esse dinheiro para tanta coisa? Haveria mais alguém por trás? Quem era esse Perseus Evans?

_Perseus Evans... Perseus Evans... Seria possível...?_ Harry teve um estalo, pegou um papel e começou a testar sua teoria. Em pouco tempo, matou a charada.

Harry estava de banho tomado e com uma roupa caseira quando Severus chegou de volta às masmorras. Eles trocaram beijos, Harry relatando que na última hora resolvera ir a Hogsmeade olhar alguns livros. Severus mal respondeu, limitando-se a dizer que os alunos estavam ainda mais idiotas do que de costume.

Harry levou-o até o sofá em frente à lareira e o fez sentar-se. Conjurou uma xícara de chá bem forte e bem quente, como Severus gostava, e ofereceu:

– Leite?

– Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio qualquer coisa no meu chá.

– Precisa relaxar, Severus. Gostaria de sair para jantar? Quem sabe depois podíamos ir a algum lugar dançar?

– Não, obrigado.

– Tudo bem. Podemos conversar. Tem uma coisa que eu queria perguntar. Hum, você sabe me dizer quem é Perseus Evans?

A pausa foi imperceptível. Sem a mínima alteração na voz, Severus indagou:

– Onde ouviu esse nome?

– Prefiro não dizer, mas fui informado de que você poderia saber alguma coisa sobre ele. Severus, tem alguma coisa que queira me contar?

O professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas tomou um demorado gole do seu chá antes de responder:

– Perseus Evans é o administrador do espólio dos Malfoy. Antes de Draco morrer, como último Malfoy, ele passou todos os bens da família para esse administrador, incluindo propriedades na França, Suíça e Alemanha. Queria evitar o confisco dos bens pelo Ministério da Magia. Esse assunto é secreto, por isso perguntei onde ouviu esse nome.

– Nossa, ele deve ser milionário. Você o conhece?

– Eu sei quem ele é. É uma pessoa que geralmente opera nos bastidores e não gosta de se expor.

– Com todo esse dinheiro, não é de se admirar. Sabia que Perseus Evans é um anagrama para Severus Snape, não sabia?

– Harry, o que está dizendo?

O mago mais jovem se aninhou a seu companheiro, com suspiro:

– Oh, nada. Só que eu nunca conheci nenhum filantropo.

– Você acha que Perseus Evans é um filantropo?

– Não sei, Sev, não conheço o homem. Mas alguém que tem toda a grana dos Malfoy e não está fazendo alarde provavelmente é uma pessoa sábia. Ou talvez ele apenas esteja tentando expiar suas culpas. Gostaria de conhecê-lo.

– Você? Ele odeia fama, você é o queridinho da mídia. Acho que vocês não vão se dar bem.

– Diziam a mesma coisa de nós.

– Então agora você acha que nós nos damos bem?

– Agora eu acho que você está desviando o assunto. – Harry se ajeitou ainda mais nos braços de Severus. – Mas tudo bem. Vou deixar passar. Você pode me compensar mais tarde.

Uma sobrancelha subiu.

– Mais tarde?

– Sim, depois eu digo como... – Harry estava todo aninhado em Severus, como um gato gigante e preguiçoso. – Você vai gostar.

– Sim, sim, eu vou.

– Eu amo você, Sev.

– Não me chame de Sev.

– Bastardo.

– Pestinha.

– Azedo.

– Pirralho.

A lareira crepitou. Harry suspirou, satisfeito. Severus sorriu.

Ah, a rotina de sábado.

**The End**


End file.
